Love Maiden and The Rainbow Tree
"Let's fall in love~!" "That's how she says 'pleased to meet you'." - Allie and Rafisol, respectively. Love Maiden and the Rainbow Tree is an S.O.S. mission that was created by ShinkuuLuigiEX. The bulk of the mission was to find Allie in the thick of Kongo Jungle before a dangerous monster could get to her. General Information Player Characters * Allie * Rafisol * Princess Peach * Amitwo * Rom & Ram * Maribelle (temporary) Mission Briefing "A few friends of mine and I went to explore the jungle, and we came across this huge golem with a weird rainbow tree on its back. We managed to get off unscathed, but we saw this girl in green going towards its direction. We tried calling for her attention, but she didn't listen, and we're not capable enough to fight a giant golem! Think you could land a hand?" - Explorer Toad Objectives * Find and rescue Allie! (Main Objective, cleared) * Defeat the golem! (Sub-Objective, cleared) Plot The mission began with the Explorer Toad guiding the assembled team to the last point he saw Allie, giving them extra details on her appearance and where he saw her going, while also giving them advice to talk to some wandering natives for any clues. He then started to retreat, reasoning he would just slow the team down, a reasoning Maribelle agreed with disdain. Her attitude put her on odds with Rom & Ram (or, to be more specific, Ram), though regardless of the fact, the group began their quest to find the missing girl. Shortly after their start, the group met three Spear Guys: Joe, Meric and Neville; with Joe in particular in a ‘loopy’ state, acting like a jungle warrior of a sort. Peach used her charisma (and a grapple disguised as a hug, in case they reacted hostilely) to warm up to he trio and ask them about the girl in green and the golem, which worked without a hitch. Neville explained their situation (as a group that got stranded in the jungle), Meric gave the group the general direction where the girl went, and Joe gave some info regarding the golem, which was a powerful monster that was apparently powered by a rainbow tree that rest on its back. If the group took down the tree, the golem would be taken down. Neville then questioned whether there was a safe place where they could guide Joe to, to which the group told them to go to the Life Sphere. Neville thanked the group, and they parted ways. Upon continuing the search by going to the directions Meric gave them, the group stumbled upon a flock of Auroros. Despite there being an opportunity to sneak past them, the group ended up being noticed due to both Amitwo and Rom making noise. The Auroros flock quickly dove after the group, which had hit Amitwo. Four of the six birds, however, got stuck in the ground, leaving them ripe for the picking. Maribelle took advantage of such a fact, and after dodging one of the unstuck birds picked up one of the Auroros before throwing them at another, blowing them away. However, Maribelle was soon blindsided by a back attack from one of the unstuck Auroros, sending her far away. Amitwo attempted to attack the unstuck birds with some magic missiles, but her attacks fluctuated between not working or hitting with greater strength. Rom and Ram decided to sweep the remaining the remaining stuck birds with their magic, with Peach finishing them up with her Star Storm. After taking care of the flock, the group was clear to continue the search, though they wouldn’t have to progress any further, as a human-shaped blur hit a nearby tree, unveiling a heavily injured Allie and a blue-haired twin figure of her, Rafisol; with the infamous golem showing itself soon afterwards. Allie quickly healed Rafisol and her up with her love magic, catching the attention of Peach. Peach made her way and shielded Allie, Rom and Ram went and healed her further, and Amitwo moved to inspect her, worried about the state of her friend. She, however, quickly admitted to not really being Amitie, and asked if they could become friends, using a phrase Allie was familiar with. Allie smiled at the choice of words and uttered them back at Amitwo. Afterwards, Amitwo asked her to be eaten, which prompted some confusion, until she clarified that she wanted Allie to absorb her to grant her the strength to keep fighting. Despite initial reluctance, Allie took it upon herself to absorb Amitwo, refreshing her. Peach moved to greet Rafisol, with the blue-haired girl stating that Peach is just like Allie. She introduced herself to the princess and stated she would absorb the golem for all the trouble it put them through. Then, the confrontation against the golem began. Peach started off by attacking the golem’s legs, which were quickly followed up by Rom using ice magic on them, making the golem's legs freeze in place. Taking advantage of this, Rafisol would then use Snatch, robbing some of the golem’s defenses and transferring them to Allie. After this, both girls attacked the golem directly into its torso, the brunt of all damage that was dealt revealing the tree that was hidden in its backside and stunning it for more punishment...which Peach quickly capitalized on by brutalizing the golem with her magic, before Rom and Ram delivered the coup de grâce with their Final Smash: Aurora Lights. With the Golem finished, Allie went and thanked the group for rescuing both of them, before properly introducing Rafisol and herself to them. She then found a rainbow seed glimmering in the middle of the golem’s debris, and decided to hold onto it. I.O.N “''Allie and Rafisol were saved from being brutalized by the rampaging golem thanks to timely intervention by Peach, Amitwo, Rom and Ram. With their combined efforts, the golem was reduced to nothing but debris.''” - I.O.N. Summary Upon its completion, this mission has increased the Mission Success Rate slightly. Life Sphere’s population has increased by a total of 1, with Allie and Rafisol’s arrival (+2) and Maribelle’s vanishing (-1). References Mission Log Mission Thread Category:Missions Category:Character Missions